Fix You
by StarrNight
Summary: Based on Coldplay's "Fix You." Kotarou has rejected Koboshi, tearing her heart in two and giving Ten-chan much to think about. TakashixKoboshi Based on manga only


lalalalalalalalalalalalal

_I love Pita-Ten, but this is my first fanfiction of it. It is based on Coldplay's "Fix You," which I think fits TakashixKoboshi very well. Please review! Please! Thanks for reading!_

Fix You

The sound of Kotarou's retreating footsteps were still echoing in Takashi's ears. Quick and hard, they slowly faded away into the evening and were forever imprinted in his memory. _I can't believe him, _Takashi thought angrily, his fists still balled and his knuckles stinging from the livid blow it had dealt. _I really can't. Selfish…careless…mindless little demon. Coming back now of all times. _He backed up and turned around to stare at the respectable two-story building behind him--Koboshi's house. Somewhere inside, she was heartbroken. All because of Kotarou. 

_When you try your best but you don't succeed…_

Takashi had tried…heavens knew he'd tried to be there for her. Sometimes, though, you couldn't protect someone from themselves. Sometimes things can't be changed. Love is one of those things.

_When you get what you want but not what you need…_

What _did _he need? He knew what he wanted. He had wanted Koboshi to stop being so infernally obsessed with Kotarou. In fact, he used to dream of something just like this happening…Kotarou finally telling her that he did not and would never love her back. Somehow…when it happened…it wasn't anywhere near as wonderful as it seemed. Is this what he needed? 

No. All Takashi needed was Koboshi-chan. She and her ridiculous cat ears. He was standing right outside her gate, but somehow she seemed farther away than ever. With a sigh, he turned his back to the wall around her house and slid to a sitting postion, knees hugged to his chest.

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep…_

_Stuck in reverse?_

_And the tears come streaming down your face…_

_When you lose something you can't replace…_

Why did she have to be so in love with Kotarou? What did he have that was so special? He was a brat; always moaning about life and being rude to everyone, even Misha-san, who was always giving of herself to try and make him happy. 

Yet…when you love someone…nothing can replace them. Takashi knew; he'd tried with Shia-san. Shia-san was beautiful and so gentle…she always knew what to say or when to just listen. She was graceful, a great cook, soft-spoken, and meek--everything Koboshi wasn't--and yet every time Takashi found himself in her embrace, he had thought of Koboshi. 

_When you love someone but it goes to waste…_

_Could it be worse?_

Short, fiery, out-spoken, golden-haired Koboshi-chan. He hugged his knees tighter to his chest. She never knew how he felt. She'd never understand.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

Kotarou's face--angry and flushed from where he'd been hit--swam before Takashi's eyes. The blonde boy stood up and jogged to the house gate. Kotarou had just walked away from Koboshi. Takashi wouldn't make the same mistake. No matter how he was received, he'd make sure Koboshi knew he was there for her. 

_And I will try to fix you._

Koboshi Uematsu sat on her bed, barely noticing that she was slowly shredding her favorite accessories; her cat ears. Perhaps she didn't care. Kotarou-chan had never found them attractive. The only thing they'd ever brought her was teasing from Ten-chan. She smiled through her tears, hearing his voice, "Alright there, neko?"

The smile faded. Kotarou-chan had never teased her about them _"Out of all the girls…I like you best," _he'd said. That must have gotten lost somewhere between now and that day at the Onsen. Or maybe it was never true at all…

_High up above or down below…_

_When you're too in love to let it go…_

Who was the girl his heart belonged to now? Was it still Shia-san? She'd left a while ago and never returned…not that it upset Koboshi that much. All Shia-san had ever done was cause Ten-chan to drool over her; a fact that irritated Koboshi a lot. Then her Kotarou-chan had jumped in on the act. Now the black-haired woman was gone and Koboshi was rather glad. 

It _couldn't _be Misha-san. As divinely beautiful as the girl was, she had always irritated Kotarou-chan to kingdom come. So it _couldn't _be Misha-san…could it?

_But if you never try, you'll never know_

_just what you're worth_

If anything could be said about Koboshi; it was that she was brave. She had tried. She'd put it all on the line…but it wasn't meant to be. What now? She'd always based her self-image on how Kotarou-chan saw her…what was she to base her worth on now? Was she really worth anything, anyway? Did she mean anything to anyone? If she died…would anyone care? The girl straightened up and went to her window to stare out into the evening. A lone figure stood at her gate, staring solidly at her house. At first she thought it might be Kotarou-chan, but light glinted off the figure's hair, revealing it to be messy and blonde. Ten-chan was standing at her gate, pulling his coat tight to ward off the chilly wind.

For some reason, this hit Koboshi right in the heart. A sudden warmth flooded her chest and tears swelled in her eyes. She'd asked the question…and here was the answer. Someone cared. Someone cared enough to stand in the cold and watch over her. Ten-chan cared.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you._

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I…_

Takashi pushed open the gate and strode up to Koboshi's front door. Kotarou left her. He wouldn't. 

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I…_

He raised his hand to knock on the door, but it was opened before he could. Koboshi stood in the doorway, brilliant light streaming out behind her and the crisp wind from outside ruffling her golden hair. Her cat ears were missing and her eyes were red. She wore a lacy nightgown of a dreamy blue, but her feet were bare. 

_Lights will guide you home_

Koboshi's warm brown eyes were bright with tears. She managed a watery smile. 

_And ignite your bones_

Ten-chan's mouth opened slightly and his hand dropped. A fire was in his chest. "Uematsu," he gasped suddenly and violently, lurching forward.

_And I will try…_

With a quick motion, Koboshi caught him and they were in each other's arms, breathing hard and holding each other as tight as they could. Caught somewhere between the warmth of his body and the cold of the outdoors, she marveled vaguely that she could suddenly breathe freely again.

…_to fix you._


End file.
